


An Alchemist Story

by MrWoofles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Gay, Gay Sex, Goblins, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Oral Sex, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles
Summary: An Original Work.Meet Garth, a grumpy gnoll alchemist interested in making a living selling potions to the local area. He find himself with a problem, a green lump at his door step that has a interest in Alchemy and profits. Join them in their adventures as they learn how to make profits, find out the many uses of Minotaur milk and try not to get murdered by the local human populations.





	An Alchemist Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EgoDominusTuus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/gifts), [Zoya87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya87/gifts).



Garth eased the final drop of night throne extract into the bottle, the liquid turned a serene shade of blue and the smell became fare more pleasant on his nose. He puckered up the bottle with his clawed hands before placing it in his outgoing box, the client wanted fifteen healing potions and he had just finished the last batch. He peeled the goggles off of his face before running his hands through his spotted fur, being a gnoll made the various reagents and powders cling to his fur. He stood up and prepared to leave for the lake when his door shook from the sound of something heavy hitting it.

"Go away, I have little gold and I have no time for robbers." Garth snarled, it was better to intimidate the local humans than to just greet them with open arms. A Gnoll must keep up appearances after all.

Garth sighed before cracking open his door, a green lump was laying on the floor against his door. Garth reached down to pick up the lump and found himself gripping a small green humanoid by the head, he sniffed the creature and determined it was alive and male. Grath shrugged before bringing the goblin unconscious goblin inside of his home, he quickly disrobed the creature before sitting him on a bucket. He picked up a small vial and opened it beneath the Goblins nose.

The creature flinched before wiping his nose, "Oh that smells awful what is that? Dragon piss?"

"Correct. Now please relieve yourself in the bucket, Goblin fecal matter is great for hair growth potions." Garth said with a simple shrug. 

"I'm not going while you are looking and I'm not going in a bucket, a proper cave should have a trench for the tribe to go inside of."

Garth gave a withering gaze to the Goblin, "You left a dent on my door, you come at sunset even though the signs outside of my house state that I am closed to non-humans after noon has passed. You are lucky I don't eat you."

"You won't eat me, You are a civilized Gnoll and I've been sent here for you. My chieftain has sent me, Geti, to tutor under you with a payment but..." The Goblin started to sweat nervously.

"But...?" Garth asked while slowly sorting his inventory and placing it into boxes.

"I was robbed on the way here, a bright red kobold just slugged me in the face and spat lighting when I tried to fight back. They took my club, my money and the letter I had for you." Geti frowned.

"Ah... Well, I guess you aren't learning a lesson, I don't usually teach but gold is gold." Garth said sitting on his stool with a whetstone, he calmly sharpened his claws.

"I can't go back without learning from you, they will kill me," Geti said softly.

"Cut the crap, you aren't from a goblin tribe. I do believe that you got robbed but I know that you didn't have much other than probably some leather armor and a club." Garth growled low.

Geti started to sweat nervously, "How do you know?" 

Garth tapped his nose with a claw, "You take baths, I can smell the animal fat and oils on you. Your skin smell of cowhide all over and felloak wood is only coming from the left side of your body, I can see the small cuts over your body and I felt the dried blood on the back of your head."

"Gnoll noses are that good?" Geti said a look of amazement on his face.

"Not really, Being a gnoll helps, but I just happen to be a good alchemist. So you get one last chance, tell me what you want." Garth's growl rumbled so loudly that Geti could feel it.

"I'm a city goblin. I grew up a few miles west in the human village, Bathel. Word has been spreading about you, you just set up shop and started making money. The local goblins love you because you sell to them but I knew if I could just convince you to help me learn what you know I wouldn't have to work with the humans anymore." Geti answered stand up from the bucket only to get pushed back on it from a clawed foot.

"So you have no money, you have no letter and you lied to me. How did you really expect this to go?" Garth's growling died down with a simple smile.

"With me being your student and admitting the truth.... never?" Geti returned the smile.

"Well I have to admit you have spunk, I'll take you on but not as a student. You will earn your way to being my student through hard work, if you learn something along the way then that will be all the easier for me. " Garth admitted.

"Okay, I'm glad you aren't mad," Geti said before he was picked up off the bucket by the much larger male. 

Garth wordlessly carried the goblin down through his cellar and into a room that was immaculately clean. Smooth stone was hammered into the walls with pillars to keep the ceiling from caving in, Garth set the Goblin on the table before picking out a few tools from the walls. A large dropper made from a strange substance called rubber that Garth acquired off of a human merchant, Garth had a selection of such tools and the one he was holding was nearly the size of a human wrist.

"Geti could you place your palms flat on the table and tuck your knees for a moment, I'll need you in that position to give you the first alchemy lesson before bed," Garth said, he watched as the goblin complied with his command.

"Is this some sort of spellcasting table? Are you a wizard too?" Geti said looking over his shoulder, the hyena-like male made a few gestures with his hands and metal bands sprung from the table locking Geti into his current position.

"I'm not a wizard but I did by the table from one, only fifty gold and a few potions. You see, Geti, I'm a business gnoll and honesty is the best policy for business." Garth slowly removed the rags that covered Geti body, the green rump was large for such a small goblin but what drew his attention to the goblin was the swollen almost puffy anus. 

"Please don't kill me, I said I was sorry!" Geti said quickly.

"You didn't say you were sorry at all but I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to extract tonight payment..." Garth rubbed a large clawed hand down between the goblins cheeks. "Now you can say no, I'll let you go and you can never return or... you can accept this extraction and further employment under me."

Geti shivered at the touch, "It's going up my butt isn't it."

"That would be correct. You can't pay me gold then fluids and work will do the job, so I'll let you make your choice before we continue."

Geti grit his teeth, "I wanna work, alchemy is the way to make money." 

"Good," Garth repeated the gesture and the clamps released. he placed the tool back in his holder on the wall. 

Garth collected two small empty vials, "Spit in this one, ejaculate in the other."

"Ejaculate?" Geti said questionably before spitting in the other vial.

"You don't know what that means?" 

"I know what it means, I used to work at-" Geti clamped his mouth shut.

"A brothel I'm guessing, I didn't think humans had a thing for goblins. I mean usually, human's prefer more curves than anything else, though your rump is usually chubby for a goblin." Garth shrugged.

"The brothel owner is a wizard, so sometimes he casts spells on us so we can attract customers. I got two on me." 

"Oh? So what is the other one?" Garth's eyes trailed down between the males legs, "I guess it's not in that aspect."

Geti whimpered before closing his legs suddenly, "Shut up. I'm not telling you because it's personal. I don't ask you about what Gnoll female holds your leash, so don't ask me about my-"

The growl that rumbled from the Gnoll made the hairs on Geti's neck stand up, Geti closed his eyes in fear. He put his hands over his face expecting to be mauled at any time but Garth simply walked pass the male. Geti started to open his mouth but the raised hairs on the back of the Gnoll's neck let him know that any more words would be a very bad idea. Geti noticed when Garth opened the door to his bedroom there was a human chained and gagged against the wall. The door slammed loudly cutting him off from any more conversation with the large Gnoll. 

Geti looked around the room to find another door, quickly peeking in he found a large amount of crate opened with bottles of various sizes, even if his teacher might be eating humans on the side that didn't me he would get eaten. Geti kept that hope in mind as started to sort the bottles and place them on shelves, he would keep the big grump happy if that was what it took to learn. He gave a fleeting glance to the two vials he placed on the floor. Did the Gnoll really expected him to fill the vial with semen, Geti blanched at the thought and turned his focus to cleaning the storeroom. 

~

Garth stepped out of his bedroom the next day, his fur itched something fierce as he forgotten to bathe after meeting that Goblin. Garth noticed that on his collection table were four vials of goblin saliva and four vials of a milky fluid. Garth sniffed as he noticed the smell of burning meat wafting down to his lower level, he followed the scent until he found that it was coming outside of his door. Garth opened the door to find Geti cooking four rabbits on a campfire, across from the goblin was a human woman dressed in green robes with a staff. 

"Hey boss, this human said she was here to pick up something from you," Geti said offering the human a bit of cooked rabbit.

The older woman smiled, "This nice little goblin told me you were sleeping in, do you have the potions we requested?"

Garth's eyes widened before bowing low, "Arch Priestess Tamil, accept my humblest apologies. I will get your potions, please excuse my assistant and his rudeness." 

"Oh dear, don't worry. I could use the break on these old legs." Tamil waved him off.

Garth departed as fast as his legs would take him before presenting the box, Tamil looked over each potion carefully before closing the box. She passed over a sack heavy with coin before carrying the box to a carriage just down the mountain. Garth let out a sigh of relief as the cart pulled away from the mountain, he immediately turned his gaze to Geti. Garth wasted no time lifting up Geti's rags to look over his body, he poked and prodded the struggling goblin. 

Geti managed to kick the Gnoll's hands away before he was dropped on the floor, "What was that about?!" 

"Checking you for wounds, you are lucky to be alive."

"I don't think an old woman is really going to knife me in the middle of the day," Geti grumbled but still offered Garth a rabbit.

"That isn't any old woman, she is a priestess of the Church of Heros. Her green robes signify her as a Goblin slayer that has killed at least a hundred of your kind, if you see one of them show up in spotted robes do not come find me because I'm going to move my shop to another country." Garth said while chewing on the rabbit, he stuffed the whole animal in his mouth. 

"Oh. That's neat." Geti shrugged.

"You aren't worried, even a little bit? You nearly pissed yourself when I growled at you last night. That woman could probably set my entire store on fire before I even had a chance to fight back." Garth said tossing the stick into the woods.

"Humans killing Goblins isn't new, Goblins killing Goblins isn't new, I am far more afraid of what those spears you call teeth would do to my body than an old woman who killed some muck-eating goblins I don't even know," Geti said finishing his meal.

"I bet you're really popular with the goblin ladies." Garth remarked, "Get ready for a long walk, we are going into town."

"Why?" 

"Because I just got a bunch of gold and I want to spend it before more goblins needing work show up. Present company included." Garth yawned making sure to show the goblin all his sharp teeth.

Garth stepped back inside to put on a white robe, he placed several vials of liquid into hidden and exposed slots on his robes. He noticed that Geti had organized all of his vials in his storeroom as he grabbed a few empty vials. The Goblin looked at him expectantly, Garth simply petted his head before they left the comforts of his store. 

"So I've been meaning ask?" 

"No I don't eat goblins, they taste awful," Garth answered as they started down the mountain.

"Good to know but I've been wondering why do you keep a human in your room?" Geti asked.

"She looked like a human to you?" Garth's said scratching his muzzle. "I'd rather not explain that one but needless to say, don't speak to her, don't touch her, and please don't try to rape her."

"Ooooh, the boss has got himself a prisoner of war he wants to keep to himself?" Geti said delivering an elbow to the Gnoll's knee.

"That warning is for your safety now if you are going to be a worker you need to know the ground rules."

"Don't steal from you, don't piss you off and don't screw your girl. Got it." Geti said, "I used to work for humans, the rules don't change."

"Those are the basics but I'm an alchemist, the most important rules is don't perform alchemy without my permission and don't eat anything without permission. I make almost as much poison as I do curatives, my last student didn't learn that lesson and spent his remaining life clawing his eyes out and begging to be killed." Garth said seriously while stopping to pluck a black flower from the side of a tree.

"Eat this," Garth said passing the flower to Geti.

"What is it?" Geti said looking over the plant.

"It's a flower known as Morning Lament. Human's use it in funerals but that is wasteful, Gnolls use it to clean their teeth and keep out the rot, alchemist use it with a few other plants to stave off hunger." Garth commented while plucking another flower from the same tree. 

"Wow, first lesson and I didn't even have to do anything gross." Geti chuckled to himself as he started to pluck various flowers and weeds hoping to get something that would impress the Gnoll. 

The pair eventually made their way to the town of Jiwin, the town was a small but active village with various shops hawking their wares. Geti started to step toward a food stand when he was jerked back by Garth's grip on his shoulder, the Gnoll shook his head before pointing further ahead down the path. Geti squinted his eyes to view the stage that was in the middle of town, his eyes widened as he noticed that several humans, Goblins and Orc were in chains being sold to the highest bidder.

"Are those slaves?" Geti asked, fear coloring his golden eyes, he started to look for a way to escape.

"They are prisoners being sold as slaves but it wouldn't be much for them to smudge the paperwork to add a stray Goblin to the mix," Garth said before guiding the much smaller male into a tavern.

The tavern was filled with various humans going about their daily routines, wizards chatted with patrons while a busy serving staff dropped off tankards to the many tables that dotted the main floor. The tavern didn't even notice as the Gnoll stepped in, he immediately guided Geti over to several boards on the wall. "This is where I find employment, most of the people here usually have some need for a potion or a Gnoll's strength. I personally don't like getting stabbed, burned or melted so I normally take jobs that involve quietly making potions." 

"You are eight feet of muscle and bad attitude, I'm confused why aren't you just making gold by being a bodyguard or something?" Geti scratched his bald head.

"Stabbed, burned and melted. A little too common in that line of work, also anyone that would hire a Gnoll is probably doing something illegal or stupidly dangerous." Garth grumbled while tearing several sheets off the board and passing them to Geti. 

Geti was handed a small stack of the job listenings, "Is it going to be okay to take all of these?" 

"I'm the only alchemist around, if I don't do the job then some wandering priest might show up to bury the body," Garth said holding a note. "Oh... I need to go to the slave market."

"What? Why?!" Geti said.

"Don't worry about it, I won't be bringing you along for this. Go back to my home and catch more rabbits." 

Geti nodded before leaving, he made his way to the door before turning around, "Didn't you just say that I shouldn't go out alone?"

Garth grinned before patting the Goblin on the head, "I think you are starting to learn to think before you act, makes you smarter than a rock."

Garth grabbed Geti by the arm, "Would the princess like to go buy some cows?" 

Geti rolled his eyes as he was lead out of the tavern, a small part of him felt comforted in the company of the large Gnoll. The marketplace smelled of human sweat and blood the closer they got to the podium, Geti couldn't see the stage as the bodies of human blocked him in. The unfortunate goblin found his face just inch away from the but of human shouting at the auction, the density of the human bodies reminded Geti how small he was in the face of the larger species. 

"Forty Gold!" Garth roared loudly enough part the crowd around him, the sudden breathing space was a silent blessing to Geti.

"Fifty Gold!" A voice called out from across the crowd as the auctioneer continued to ramble off the current bid at blinding speed.

"Anyone else wanna bid or are you gonna let a mangy monster outbid you." The auctioneer showed to the crowd trying to evoke a response.

"You can try that but I don't think anyone wants to drop more than fifty gold on that old heifer. I’ll go sixty only because I’m in a hurry." Garth pointed to the large bovine creature, muzzled and collared on the stage. The creature gazed at Garth with eyes that spoke of the mistreatment of the local slavers. "You can see from here they probably wouldn't last a day with any hard work, might as well let me eat her rather than waste the meat."

The humans nearest to Garth felt silent, confusion plain on their faces. "Well, I don't see any other bids." 

The portly human snorted before pointing two large humans in heavy armor, the human pulled the large bovine female without much effort down to the pair. The crowd parted to allow the workers to past, every step of the way the minotaur heaved as she stared at Garth. The men took their payment before leaving him with a shackled bovine with a key, Garth gave the chain a tug as he leads the female monster out of the town. Geti released the Gnoll hand once they were out of town, the creature regarded the Goblin but kept her eyes low.

"Boss, what is she?" Geti asked.

"Ask her. She is clearly capable of understanding me." Garth removed the bit in the female mouth.

"I am a Minotaur, Master."

"Don't call me master," Garth said, 

"Yeah, Call him boss." Geti said, "So how do we cook her?"

"We don't Minotaur meat is tougher than rocks and about as tasty, Minotaur Milk is good for several potions, they also produce the second best fertilizer in the region. Less likely to get stolen than a normal cow." Garth explained while rubbing a clawed hand over her burly arms.

"Her fur can be used in making transformation potions if someone wanted to turn their enemies into cattle, quite popular among kobolds and elves," Garth mentioned while reaching up to hold her horns.

"Boss?" The Minotaur said curiously.

"Boss is tolerable, do introduce yourself. Miss...?" Garth offered while checking the Minotaur muscles by squeezing.

"S-S-Sorry I'm Mina. I'm not with a child I don't produce milk." Mina said, " will you eat me knowing this?"

"They really broke you didn't they?" Garth said, "I don't think I've seen such a timid Minotaur in my life, well it makes my job easier." 

"But look at her, she is even bigger than you, what are you going to adopt next? A Roc? A giant? A titan?" Geti grumbled, "I'm tired of being the shortest here."

"I could probably make you a growth potion if you are willing to get the ingredients, think you can get a gallon of titan blood, the marrow of a troll and two dark elf ears?" Garth asked.

Geti said nothing the rest of the journey as he considered the idea, the moment they arrived at the shop Garth sat down on a log before unlocking all of the chains on her. Garth stared at the Minotaur as she rubbed her wrists and scratched her ankles. 

"Geti, go inside and get a brush, a basin and look for the bottle on the upper floor with the white stopper. No rush, I want a little time to speak with my friend."

"Sure, Boss." 

Mina stared at the Gnoll, she kept her eyes lowered to his chest to avoid provoking the strange Gnoll. "Did I do something wrong, Boss?"

Garth's arm moved out like lightning, he slapped the Minotaur with as much strength as he could muster. Mina trembled but kept her head low, Garth could smell the fear rolling off of the large bovine in waves. He reared back his hand, she relaxed her body in preparation for the blow but he simply grabbed her small horns and drew her close. Garth ran his hands over her head, his claws dancing lightly over her brown fur. Garth held the Minotaur, she didn't move.

"I'm not going to force you to work more than what it cost me to acquire you, once this is done. You can be free or you can work for me but I am not a slaver. I know what that life is like." Garth said.

Mina wrapped her massive around the Gnoll as her body went slack, she felt her eyes water and the sound of sorrow echoing from her mouth didn't feel like her own. Garth's claws rubbed her thick neck as she wept into the Gnoll fur, Mina drew in a ragged breath as she bellowed even louder. 

"Sorry for slapping you but I had to be sure you weren't just playing the role. I haven't officially introduced myself but I'm Garth, I'm the local Alchemist and the loud green thing is my employee and future student Geti." The Gnoll stroked the back of the powerful monster as she heaved into his chest fur.

"What do I have to do for work, boss?" Mina said between her sobbing.

"Well... you might not like this but I'm probably going to be milking you for the greater parts of your duties at a rate of ten silver a gallon which is the going rate for Minotaur milk, I will also collect your emissions at a rate of three copper per pound and I will probably ask you help with domestic duties which I won't be subtracting from your debt because you will be living here rent free." Garth paused as he noticed the female confused expression.

"I don't understand, I get milking but I've never been taught money and I don't know what an emission is," Mina said before backing off of Garth.

"Don't worry about it, could you take off all of your clothing. I would like to examine you before I give you my lactation potions, they take a lot of work to make and I wouldn't want to have any ill effects on your body in the long run." Garth watch as Mina disrobed in the forest, the gnoll covered his mouth in horror.

Mina's body was a patchwork of wounds, there was little fur that covered her abdomen from the numerous amount of brandings and old sword wounds. Garth tore his eyes away from the Minotaur's abdomen to gaze at her chest, his eyes spotted small stretch marks hidden the lower coat of fur. He tried to be as professional as possible as he looked at the fur-less nipples, it was apparent that Mina had been bred many times from Garth's assessment.

"How old are you Mina?" Garth asked while hefting each breast in his hands and slowly lowering them.

"Six, Boss." The minotaur replied.

"You are not six years old, you have age lines and there is a bit of a sag to your assets." Garth brown eyes met with her emerald eyes.

"I'm as old as six generations of humans, I don't really count. It doesn't matter to keep track." Mina said while rubbing her horns, "I'm not exactly old as you called me, Minotaur live very long. I used to know a Minotaur slave that outlived two elf masters." 

"You got to interact with others of your kind most of the slavers try to keep slaves of the same species away from each other to prevent uprisings," Garth remarked.

"Did you used to be a slaver, Boss?" Mina asked kneeling on the ground in front of the Gnoll. 

"Gnoll tribes find themselves working with slavers constantly, slaves and males are a status symbol for traditional females." 

Geti returned with an empty bowl, a hairbrush and the white vial sitting in the center, the Goblin looked up at the nude Minotaur who dwarfed him even while sitting. He placed the bowl in front of Garth before approaching Mina. "She is so huge, her tits are bigger than my head. How much milk are you going to get outta her?"

"Depends on how she wants to do this, she can drink three drops this potion and she will lactate as if she was preparing to have children the magic lasts about six months. She will produce enough milk that she will probably have paid her debt and earned enough gold to make her own way." Garth said. 

Mina quickly drank down the entire vial, "I won't make you regret this." She noticed the horrified look on Garth's face.

"Well... I won't regret this but you might, Geti you might want to move." Garth warned.

Mina's chest started to expand she grunted as the magic healed her stretch marks but continued to expand her breasts, she stood up trying to keep her balance as her breast expanded rapidly. The increase stopped once her mounds of flesh were almost three times their original size. Mina poked her fingers at the enhanced assets, she winced in pain. Mina gazed at the males looking at her expectantly, she gripped a nipple and coaxed out a small drop of liquid. 

"I guess it worked?" Mina said.

"Mina... Drinking my potions so haphazardly is foolish, please don't do it again. Well, for now, the growth has stopped, it's a slower acting potion. By tomorrow if you are unable to walk, you will only have yourself to blame." Garth said before turning to Geti.

"They are going to get bigger?" 

"Yes, you drank a month's worth of lactation potion meant for a human. Before you potentially become immobile, I think we should get you cleaned up. I also need to show Geti where to get clean water." 

Garth walked around his house to the other side of the mountain, the others followed him. Their trip was short as the east side of the mountain lead to a large stream, resting in the water was a large scaled beast the lower half was serpentine while the upper half was similar to a human. The creature was currently rubbing a bump in the middle of its stomach, she gazed up at the trio before slithering deeper into the woods. Muffled screams could be heard from inside the creature.

"So.... Lamia?" Geti asked. 

"No Reba is human, a bit of an oddball. She is one of my customers and a palace executioner, if you ever see her in the woods don't worry she won't eat you she is playing a game with someone who was condemned to die." Garth said before turning to the water.

"Get in the water and bathe yourself. I don't want you stinking up my workshop." 

Geti and Mina jumped in the water, Garth grabbed a few white flowers growing along before crushing them and mixing them into the bowl. Mina rubbed the dirt and grime off of her fur as she watched the goblin staring at her breast. She tilted her head and looked at him strangely, she focused on getting herself cleaned up but would occasionally find the goblin sneaking glances at her body. Mina finished soaking her skin and scooped the goblin up in her massive arms. 

"Do I scare you?" Mina asked. 

"No, It's just I've never seen a nude female that wasn't a goblin. I have seen nude males, more than most. Goblin women don't really have huge breasts, we pretty much can eat normal food shortly after we are born." Geti said running his hand over the nipple curiously.

"Would you like to inspect my body, or would you like to taste a little milk yourself?" Mina asked offering a nipple.

"No, I prefer... males. Like the boss." 

Mina's eyes widened while Garth's ears swiveled toward the Goblin, he finished his mixture before chanting over the bowl. Garth poured a small amount of the mixture over himself before doing the same to the other, the liquid moved over his skin with all comfort of a being clawed by an angry feline. Garth watched as the other two clamored out of the water in discomfort, the pair eyed him with suspicion. Geti golden eyes shimmered with adoration as he moved over to the bowl still held in the Gnoll's hands, Geti grabbed the bowl and inspected it. 

"So a gay goblin and an alchemist Gnoll... I will admit, I've had worse owners." Mina said with a warm smile, Mina bust was large enough that she struggled to keep her posture straight.

 

"I'm not your owner, I'm your employer." Garth corrected before looking at her breasts, "I think we should get you to a safer place before we have to drag you the rest of the way. You both are as clean as I can get you without brushing you down, at least I won't have to worry about fleas."

"Probably a good idea." Mina grunted, "I'll meet you there so I don't grow anymore."

Mina dashed as fast as she could through the forest, Garth watched her backside for a moment before turning to Geti. The Goblin gave up on inspecting the bowl and was currently wearing the polished metal as a helmet. Garth smiled before walking after the minotaur, their sense of direction was second to none. Garth reached down to pat the goblin on the head, "I think you might have made her a little sad, Geti." 

 

"I didn't think Mina would care if I drank her milk or not. Is that some sort of Minotaur thing?" Geti said following after her, his skin gleaming in the fading light while he gazed at his own arm in wonder. "You chanted something, do you know magic?" 

"It's part of my profession. I know enough to get by but if a wizard tries to match me in spell flinging contest... I would bet on the other guy." Garth admitted as they headed toward the mountains.

"You think Mina is mad at me?"

"I slapped her and she took it well, I don't think she is going to be mad at you."

"You slapped a Minotaur and you are somehow alive. Well..." Geti shook his head.

"Enough about our newest companion, did I hear that earlier statement correctly. You are attracted to males, I didn't think such behaviors were common in Goblins."

Geti shrugged, "Not really, it's pretty easy to wind up in bed with Goblin gal and most goblin men will pretty much slide our green cocks in anything that warm." 

"I see. So should I sleep with one eye open?" Garth chuckled.

"Just because I'm a goblin doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to try to sit on your knob while you are sleeping." Geti returned the Gnolls humor while scratching his chin, "What about you, Boss, do you think you would try to 'ride the bull'?" 

"Not at all. Gnoll's usually don't go for females like other races, our females are bigger and stronger than us by a wide margin. In Normal villages or tribes, a female would just pick a male and take him when she was in need. So males usually form pair bonds or small packs alongside their childhood friends and fellow tradesmen, a farmer might have a pair bond with another farmer. This is something many humans don't understand if you see more than two males in a group, there's usually a larger and more imposing Gnoll." 

"So he is the leader, Not much different than Goblins."

"Very different, The biggest or strongest Gnoll is usually the ones that take care of the group's needs. In battle and in business he might lead and seem like a tyrant but in camp, he is doted on and used frequently by the weaker males. My brother is such a male in his pack, You might meet him sometime in the winter if you are still working for me." Garth said as they reached the base of the mountain.

"I'm getting mixed signals, Boss, are you saying that most Gnoll's are gay?" The goblin said before receiving a hard tap on his makeshift helmet.

"No, we just let our females do the choosing and make due in the meantime. I had a hard time getting used to humans and other races with their smaller and frailer females. I think I've explained enough that you can understand my feelings on the subject of your confession."

"That you don't mind?" Geti offered.

"And....?" Garth stopped at the halfway mark to peer at a budding yellow flower.

"And if Mina suddenly clubbed you over the head took what she wanted you would be happy." Geti rolled his eyes.

"While that is true that has nothing to do with the situation, maybe this will help." 

Garth placed a hand on top of the goblins head, he used his other hand to claw a small line in the bark of the tree. Garth then did the same with the top of his own head after standing to his full height. The distance between the two lines, Geti gazed at the lines before scratching his chin, a sudden understand dawned on the Goblin's face as he looked up at Garth. Garth turned to continue up the mountain after a moment he felt something tugging at his tail.

"I think I get it."

"You get one shot, if you guess correctly then you'll win a prize."

"I think you are saying that you'll take care of me if I want that because you are the biggest male and the biggest male is pretty much both leader and camp follower for a group of Gnolls."

"Correct, so if Gnoll's are usually in groups... where is your group?" Geti noticed that the Gnoll suddenly looked far older than he had before, his ears dropped a bit.

"It's a story for another time, for now just remember the lesson and do with the information what you will," Garth said as they approached a prone Minotaur laying in the grass, the grass was damp.

"Help." Mina whimpered as she slowly stood up, her back popped audibly as she used her arms to hold up her own breasts. "When I ran they just suddenly started growing faster. They are so tender!"

Garth sighed, "I did warn you, follow me and be quick."

Garth unlocked his door before stepping down into his workshop. "lay down flat on the table." Garth made a few strange gestures before moved like a living creature until Mina was no longer laying on the table but sitting on hard chair big enough for a minotaur with a bar to rest her breasts on. The weight of the massive flesh now resting on the table, Garth stepped back into the storage room to retrieve two large buckets. he placed the buckets on the floor to catch the milk.

"Won't the milk spoil if you just wait for it to drip?" Geti watched.

"Minotaur milk lasts longer than cows milk but we will also have to milk her from time to time. " 

"I can do it myself, Boss," Mina said coaxing her nipples to express their milk into the buckets below her. "You ain't the first owner that wanted milk, I've even made cheese outta own milk before." 

"I'm your-

"I know but please just tell me that they aren't going to get any bigger. I don't want to spend my whole six months in this chair." Mina said without a hint of anger in her voice, she looked to the various tools on the wall. She continued to stroke at her teats rhythmically, she began to hum with her eyes closed. 

"You won't but you will have to wait a day or two before your breasts shrink down to a more manageable size, if you were a smaller species we would probably be burying you and I'd be out of a lot of gold. While you are in the chair, feel free to use my Geti to attend to your needs." Garth gestured to the Goblin who was still wearing the bowl in his head as he gave Mina dopey smile.

"It's my job to follow the boss's orders, let me know what you need." The Goblin removed the bowl before bowing.

"I'm supposed to ask for stuff?" Mina eyes darted around, "I won't get in trouble?"

"It's fine to ask for something if you need it. Food, Water, and if you need pillows or call me if you want me to adjust the table." Garth said, "Though give me a few moments, I will need to show my worker where to get the supplies if he is going to be your farmhand."

"Thank you, Mas-" Mina shook her head, "Boss."

"I'll have some questions for you in the morning, I didn't do as much of an inspection as I wanted too." Garth said, "Regardless, Welcome to the Garth's Potion Shop. Not the catchiest name but better than saying what I really do on the surface."

Garth opened the door to his bedroom before waving the Goblin in, Geti stepped inside and noticed a black chest oddly changed to the wall in the spot where he remembered a human woman was sitting. "Still see the human woman or do you see a chest."

Geti looked at the chest before looking at the chains embedded in the stone of the cavern walls, the ornate chest was made from some of the blackest wood Geti has ever seen in his life. The frame was a brilliant gold that shimmered even in the low torchlight of the cavern home. Geti clicked his teeth before gently tapping the chest with the bowl, Geti withdrew his hand expecting the chest to be booby-trapped.

"It's late, Geti, don't hit me with bowls or try to open me unless you want to sleep inside my stomach for the night." The chest spoke before yawning, the inside of the chest was bright red and fleshy with rows of teeth lining the box with a long tongue.

"It's a mimic?" Geti asked stepping away.

"That is correct, she is more active in the daytime. Abigail is a coastal mimic, her mother sold me the egg." Garth said before pointing to the bed, "I usually sleep here and this is one of my bedrooms. Since you will be working here, you'll have a key to this room so you can access the other rooms." 

Geti noticed a large stairway at the other end of the room, Garth guided him down the torch lit descent. The black door at the bottom of the stairway opened as they approached, the following room was filled with bottles and boxes listed with their ingredients, the boxes closest to the door were cold with bottles that contained blood, milk, and other fluids. Other boxes were enchanted to be warm and dry with powdered remains of plants and powders that Geti recognized. 

"The items here are listed alphabetically in each section, most of your work will have you coming here to collect ingredients for me and to learn what they do," Garth commented as they passed the room into the next room.

The next room was pitch black, "Geti just walk forward and don't mind the hands."

Geti walked forward and while small claw hands darting over his legs, hot breath teased at his shoulders and the soft sound of flapping. The room was so dark that even the goblin's vision could barely make out anything other the light peeking from the door at end of the corridor. The voices started to chatter around him, as many more hands teased and played with his body. 

"He is cute."

"Look at his butt, it wiggles when he walks."

"This is Geti." 

"We can't eat Geti Goblin, so sad."

"Garth Gnoll brought meat, eat meat. Geti is for service, I think."

A much deeper voice boomed from the corner, "Leave them. Now." 

Geti felt the hands vanish before something large swept over him plucking off whatever was touching him, Geti opened the unlocked door and turned around to see what exactly was touching him. Black skinned, winged creatures with pitch black eyes and small horns scattered into the shadows. Strolling into the light was a much larger blacked skinned creature smiled revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth, the beast was still shorter than Geti but far more muscular. 

"New worker Geti Goblin. I, Tak Imp, rule this clan, they will not hurt as long as you do not hurt them. I look forward to our exchanges in the future, do visit so that my companions think of you more as a friend than food." The Imp turned his attention to Garth, "Garth Gnoll. Humans have killed more of my clan, the next payment will be short. Apology, I will make up the difference with the failing imp."

"It's fine, We can discuss that later Lord Tak. The church has been really active lately I'm just glad most of you seem fine." Garth said before shutting the door.

"Lord Tak?" Geti asked.

"He is a proper lord, I give him the respect that he has earned. We have arrived at where you will sleep long as I am keeping Mina up there. You will swap when she is better." Garth said and pointed to the room, there was a door leading further inside of with several large locks on it. The room was filled with bookshelves and various books on alchemy and anatomy of many creatures. A basin with a glowing white gem was at the end of the room under a large bed.

"What's in the next room?" 

"A dungeon, I have an agreement with the owner that long as I don't extend any further down, he won't come up and kill me. I don't know how big the dungeon is but no has come up other than the imps who needed a place with less competition for food and humans." Garth said before plucking a book from the shelves. 

Geti hefted the book in his hand before reading the cover, "The Inherent Magic in Nature."

"Correct, that book is worth fifteen silver coins and most alchemist that take their trade seriously have studied this book. You will study this book, You will read chapter one and chapter thirteen by weeks end." Garth said before curling up on the bed like an over-sized dog. 

Geti sat on the bed and opened the weathered book, he noticed that there was small pictures dawn of random Gnolls in the corners of each page. "How long have you been studying alchemy, Boss?"

"Four decades, I would be considered a master by proper school standards," Garth answered while sniffing over the Goblin.

"Do I smell bad, I just got scrubbed down thanks to that spell of yours," Geti grumbled but he had never felt so clean in his life.

"Not at all, a bit of sweat and when you breathe I can smell part of what you've eaten," Garth remarked rubbing his fingertips over the Goblin's ears.

"Boss." Geti closed the book before turning to him.

"Yes?" Garth answered.

"Are you just going to fondle me while I read?"

"I can but I'm waiting for you. You were the one who made a confession to Mina, I am just curious on if you are going to act on it or not." Garth answered honestly.

"Then I make the wrong move and get punch across the room. Not to mention if I do agree, I'm going to wind up disappointing you and lose my job." Geti snorted.

"This would be valid if we were in public, Gnolls are very different in private life as I've explained. How would you approach a goblin male?"

"I wouldn't Goblins care more about breeding, even if you are gay. You had better be getting someone pregnant, goblins like me would have to pass it off as degrading a male if we want to screw him."

"I see, fascinating, so have you done it? Dominating a male in that way?" Garth sat in a lotus position, his ears focused on the goblin.

"Yes. A few humans before I found work at the brothel. I am a city goblin but what city goblins will do when they are starving is join highwaymen and share in the loot. Sometimes it's food sometimes it's women. We once hit a cart with an old man, his wife, and his horses. It was me, two centaurs and an elf." Geti looked away, "I'm not a bad guy, I swear. I mean I made a few silver but I got kicked out of the band because instead of wearing out his cornhole, I flipped him over and rode him."

"Oooh, you would have a been a treat in a Gnoll band. I figure the elf and centaur didn't take it too well." 

"Well, I ended up screaming the elf's name when I got off, after that he beat me up and I was kicked out of the group. The elf, Reggie Everwinter, lives in town and will only look at me long enough to spit in my face."

"More's the pity, I think I understand a bit more," Garth said before pulling the Gobin close to him.

"Do you, Boss or are you trying to get off?" 

"I don't see why it can't be both?" Garth answered before reaching between the goblins legs, "All you have to say is stop and we will be professional both in my room and out or.... and hear me very closely. You can understand what it means to be a part of a Gnoll pack."

"Eh.... I'll give it a shot. I'll be the least hairy gnoll in the realm." Geti snickered. 

"Good, now my little goblin. You are interested in me, that much you've said but what you haven't said how." Garth's hands ran over the Goblin's flesh.

"I want the whole package. In for a copper, in for a gold. I am curious are you even attracted to a goblin, I know humans and elves find us attractive but what do gnolls think?" 

"Gnolls find size attractive, big females are considered sexy while small males are attractive. If you are ever attacked by another Gnoll just drop to the ground and say that you submit, a decent Gnoll will probably take your stuff and mount you but you'll survive. " Garth's tongue flicked over Geti's ear, he grinned as the goblin shivered. 

Geti pushed Garth hand away before hopping off the bed, "Lay down and spread your legs. I wanna see the-" Geti paused, resting in front of his face was a long slender shaft, the length of the shaft was slightly longer than his leg but slightly less thick than his wrist. Geti touched the bright pink bit of flesh which throbbed in anticipation, Geti placed his cheek against the shaft while moving forward.

"Lay on the bed boss, I'm going to show you what you've done." Geti pulled himself on the bed.

The goblin stood on the bed while holding on to the tip of the Gnoll shaft like a staff, the goblin leaned the tip of the shaft into his mouth. Geti's slowly inched the long rod down his throat, the goblin's throat swallowed each inch slowly. The goblin's golden eyes never left Garth's eyes, the shaft was fully in the throat where Garth would have expected to bottom out in the Goblin's mouth. The goblin body gave way to every inch as he heard the content moaning of the gnoll, Geti's could feel the tip of the cock writhing inside of him. 

"Wow... You're," Garth gasped as the Goblin pulled all the way off of his cock before sliding it back in with one smooth motion. "something else."

Geti rolled his eyes as he exhaled through his nose, he placed a hand on each muscular thigh of the larger male. He stretched his legs out till he was resting on the tips of his toes, he bent his arms. The organ slide down his throat before he extended out his armors, Geti continued the display as he felt his arms burning from the effort. Geti finally pulled the shaft out of his mouth with a wet pop, the shaft was slick with his saliva as he smiled. 

"Hmm.... such a long shaft, I could probably suck on this while I'm fucking you," Geti said fully embracing his role with a smile, gnoll pre-come rolled down his chin as he spoke. 

"Wow, You're a little more intense than I su-" Garth felt the goblin's finger pressing against his nose.

"I like you, boss, but you talk too much. Just remember you wanted this as much as me," Geti said before slapping, "Now present yourself, I'm going in."

Garth rolled over before presenting his rump to the goblin, he used his knees to raise his hips just slightly enough to meet with the much shorter male. He stuffed a pillow under his belly to keep his hips raised to the goblin. Garth barely had time to get comfortable before Geti spit in his hands and slid between his fuzzy rump, the sudden spear of pain made Garth flinch. He raised his tail while the Goblin trust like a man possessed, even if the goblin wasn't a long as his own species the girth was enough to leave Garth panting happily.

"That's right, you little doggy, tell me how much you like this dick." 

"I'm a Gnoll I'm-" Garth turned with his long tongue hanging out of his muzzle.

"I didn't ask you that, doggy," Geti shouted between thrust, a small part of him was surprised at how soft the furry covering his rump was. He reached a hand down to squeeze at the base of the gnolls tail, the gnoll responded immediately with a gasp while pressing his large head into the mattress. 

Geti placed his hands on both sides of the Gnoll tail, he poked and prodded at the tail while his shaft slammed into Garth. Each thrust slapped his balls against Garth's taint, for such a large person Garth's sensitivity was something that Geti didn't expect. Geti pulled his hand back to spank the rump of his employer but found himself running his hands through the silky texture of the fur, Geti continued to tease at his partner's tail. 

"I'm close." 

"Then flip over, doggy. I still haven't gotten off" 

Garth rolled over to expose his shaft, the long pink rod drooled pre-come which lazily trailed down the shaft while gleaming in the torchlight. He watched as the goblin crawled over his body, he found a bit of amusement in the goblin trying to figure out how to position himself. The little goblin leaned Garth's cock toward Geti's shapely green rump, he pressed the cock against his ass while shuffling backward, the coated cock slid easily into Geti. Garth gripped the mattress, his claws poked into the fabric, the tightness inside of the goblin caused him to pant even harder. 

"Okay, You are a really big doggy." Geti's sighed feeling the large cock deep inside of him, he slowly rocked his hips, each throb of the cock sent a tremor through his whole frame.

Garth felt the goblins legs stretching across his stomach, the little green male was too small to even straddle him properly. Geti used a finger to beckon Garth closer, Garth obliged and received a pair of green arms around his neck. Garth shivered as the goblin playfully nibbled at his ear, Garth reached his hands around to cup the large green rump. He held onto the goblin as he walked toward the door with his rump still buried in the smiling goblin. 

"You look like a green codpiece from up here." Garth remarked.

"Har Har.... fuck me hard but don't accidentally smash my head against the door," Geti said before slapping the males side, Geti was pressed against the wall as Garth licked along his neck.

Garth moved like a gnoll possessed as he slammed into his partners with as much force as he could muster, he growled in the heat of the moment as he savored the smell of arousal in the goblin. The goblin held his cock like a vice as each wet slap sent tremors down both of their spines, Garth could feel every breath and quiver of the goblin and he responded in kind. Garth could barely hold on before he released his seed deep inside of the goblin. Garth slowly lowered the goblin to the ground. 

Geti skin turned completely white as glowing script rolled over his body, names and numbers appeared over the goblin dropped to his knees and started to orgasm. Garth looked over the rolling script before holding up the goblin to better read the text, Geti continued to orgasm as Garth read over the words. 

"Bruno the half-dragon, Elania the elf, Xul'Genza the tentacle Chimera, Garth the Gnoll and Jazcaur the Lycan." Garth didn't understand the numbers but next to his own name was the number four.

"What are those names and why is mine on your body?" Garth said but even as the goblin's skin color returned, Geti was completely limp in his grip. 

"You are full of surprises, little goblin," Garth said before depositing the sleeping goblin on his bed, he plucked a tome on goblin anatomy and prepared himself for a long read.


End file.
